


Secret Injury

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Shadow Travel, Whumptober, nico being kinds dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: His hand moved for the walkie-talkie that now served as a phone to him. Leo had upped them and they were a big hit at camp. Monster free cells.





	Secret Injury

Fuck fuck fuck fuck!

It wasn’t supposed to go like that, and yet here Nico was, laying in the middle of some field in a location that he didn’t even know. Will said shadow travel was okay as long as the jump wasn’t too far. Nico agreed and promised not to overuse. It was supposed to be a small jump to home, the one he has with his lover of three years now, but in the end he had gone somewhere dangerous. 

By dangerous he means people were being shot at, and in the end Nico got caught in crossfire. Now he was laying in the next place he had traveled to, eyes staring at the night sky. It hurt. There was no ambrosia or nectar or anything of the sort on him, either, meaning that he would have to find help somehow. 

When he attempted to stand, however, he felt a sharp pain that only made him fall back. Fuck. This really wasn’t how it was supposed to go. What had made him lose control int he first place? Nico couldn’t tell. Something had felt off when he started, and in the middle, and then he was getting a bullet right to the stomach. 

His hand moved for the walkie talkie that now served as a phone to him. Leo had upped them and they were a big hit at camp. Monster free cells. Slowly he called Jason. If he was going to die, then he wanted to at least die talking to the man he loved. Besides, maybe if he was lucky Hazel would go snooping in the underworld and be lucky enough to get him out. Or maybe his dad would give mercy just one time.

Still, he didn’t want to chance not telling the other that he loves him. With a deep breath, he hit call, smiling when the other picked up the phone. “Hey Jace.” His voice sounded raspy and gross, which was fair since at the moment that kind of summed up how he was feeling. “I uh...I don’t think I can make it home.”

“Seriously Nico? It’s our anniversary though.” It wasn’t said meanly, though he could feel the male pouting from here. “You have an explanation?” 

A small chuckle left as he messed with the small box in his jacket. Their anniversary. Right. He was going to propose. Mostly to spite Percy, who was convinced it was Jason who was going to. “Caught up in...just some demiduties...Camp needs me to stay….just for the night.” Each word came slow, and soon he found himself coughing, blood coming up with each little shake. 

“Nico?” Worry now. “Hey babe are you sure? You sound sick and-”

“I’m sure.” There wasn’t time left. “I just wanted to tell you...and uh...I love you. So much, Jace...you mean the...world to me.” Tears filled his eyes as he stared up. As close as he was to going, he wanted to hear it back. 

Jason laughed, and he knew the other was blushing. “I love you too, Neeks. You’ve made me so happy. I can’t wait to show you how happy tomorrow when we actually celebrate our anniversary.”   
Nico smiled, nodding, though he knew he wouldn’t make it. “I can’t wait. I uh - gotta go I love you.” Only when Jason said it back did he hang up, calling Will to tell him what happened. By the time they located him it seemed too late, but with a lot of luck and a few things done by Apollo children, Nico was brought back to camp in a similar state of Percy Jackson when he first arrived. 

As soon as Jason got there, he called the other an idiot for keeping the wound a secret, but was shut up by the ring, laughing when he produced his own.


End file.
